


first kisses and coke cans

by throwaway69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwaway69/pseuds/throwaway69
Summary: My little oc's are so horny for each other, aww. *smiles fondly* If anyone wants me to write a part two with smut, I might, idk. Otherwise it'll just be a oneshot.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	first kisses and coke cans

The soda bottle spun around slowly on the dimly lit carpet, landing slowly on Anthony from across the circle. Daniel chuckled a little, nudging his best friend, who sighed, rubbing his forehead nervously. "So, Robin, guess you gotta ask me, the, uh, the question."

Robin rubbed her hands together in anticipation, grinning madly. "Alright, Tony, what's it gonna be? Truth or dare? Let me tell ya, both of them are gonna be _fun_ ,"

Anthony sighed again. "Truth, I guess. I don't wanna know what your idea of a fun dare is."

Daniel pouted slightly, though Robin's face didn't fall. "Alright, dude, let's have it: describe your first kiss. In detail. Amanda told me you made out with her behind the bleachers last summer, and I wanna hear all about it."

Daniel, who was watching Robin eagerly, swung his head around to face Anthony. "You made out with Mandy and you didn't tell me? Dude!"

Robert, Robin's older brother coughed from the side of the room where he was sitting next to his girlfriend Jessica. "Tony's shy, he's not the type to kiss and tell. Literally, in this case," he took a swig from a coke can. Robin gave him a shove.

Anthony's face was growing redder by the minute. "I, uh, I've never had my first kiss, I think Mandy might've lied to you."

Robin gasped dramatically. "That bitch!" 

Anthony nodded enthusiastically, trying to deflect attention. "Yeah, right?"

Daniel smirked. "So, Anthony, you've never had your first kiss? That's what you're trying to say, right?"

Robin's grin returned to her face as quickly as it had left. "Tony, that's very interesting. Hmm... what about if I teach you how to kiss? You wanna learn?"

Anthony tried to open his mouth, but only a squeak came out. 

Daniel laughed. "Bobby, what do you know about kissing? You have as much experience with it as Tony has!"

Robin tossed her head back, laughing. "Danny, you don't even wanna know how many people I've kissed."

Daniel scoffed. "Oh yeah? How many people is it?"

Robin rocked back onto her heels and began counting on her fingers. "Mark, my ex-boyfriend, David, the guy I worked with last summer, June, the _girl_ I worked with last summer, Amanda, after she told me about kissing Tony, Christopher from my math class, Jennifer, my ex-girlfriend, and you, over winter break when we both got a little drunk-remember that?-and also your mom."

Daniel scowled in defeat. "Alright, fine, fuck you, Robin."

Robin cheered. "Now, Tony, where were we? Want me to be your first?"

Anthony shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I guess. I don't care."

Jessica spoke for the first time in a while. "Rob, Daniel, that's our cue to give them some space, come on."

Daniel begrudingly stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, punching Anthony on the shoulder as he walked out.

Robin scooted excitedly on her knees, so that she was about a foot away from Anthony. 

"Alright, so," she clapped her hands together, "what you're gonna do is put your mouth on mine. Easy, right? You don't have to try anything more than that. But we're gonna go over some basics, because I am the best fucking teacher. So first thing is, you gotta ask first. Some people think it ruins the moment, it doesn't, it makes it hotter. Just a simple, 'you look really hot right now, can I kiss you?' will work. Next thing is what to do with your hands, I didn't know what to do with mine when I first did it. You can put your hands on the girl's waist, or you can hold her face in your hands, or kinda run your fingers through her hair. I like to go for putting one hand on the side of the person's face, and one hand on the back on their neck."

Anthony looked a little shell-shocked, and ran his hand through his own curly hair, inhaling.

Robin made eye contact with him. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. The first few seconds are a bit weird, and then your instinct kinda kicks in, and then it'll be fine. Do you have any other questions? I wanna make this as good for you as possible."

Anthony tried to smile a little."Yeah, uh, do I close my eyes?" Robin grinned again. "Yeah, you gotta close your eyes. Don't worry about bumping your nose on mine, or whatever, it's kinda cute, and if anything, it'll ease some tension."

He nodded. "Alright, let's do this." Anthony leaned closer to Robin, his voice deepening slightly. "I really wanna kiss you right now. Can I?"

Robin nodded, and Anthony closed his eyes and the gap between them, landing his lips onto hers. Her lips were so soft, and he wanted more of them. He rested his hands lightly on her waist, and it was bliss, every second, as Robin moved her lips against his. Robin's mouth tasted like coke and honey. She parted her lips slightly, and Anthony was too afraid to put his tongue into her mouth, so he touched his tongue very lightly to her lower lip instead. 

Robin pulled away after a moment, taking a deep breath. Anthony noticed from how close they were that she had eyeshadow on, and it was faintly green and sparkly. Her lip gloss had gotten on his mouth, but he didn't wipe it off. "That was hot," she laughed. 

Anthony smiled, gaining some confidence. "Yeah? Wanna do it again?"

Robin nodded, and scooted in so she was seated lightly on Anthony's lap. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling Robin in so that she was straddling him. She leaned into him, and they were kissing again, and it was so hot, because her hands were running through Anthony's curly hair. At one point she tugged on his hair lightly and he made a soft breathy gasp into her mouth. Robin's tongue was fully touching his by now and she realized that he tasted like orange soda and pepperoni. 

Robin pressed tightly against his body and Anthony felt his pants tightening. His hands were up her shirt, not quite touching a boob yet, but getting close, his fingers grazing the edge of her bra. Anthony's hair was soft, and Robin pulled away from his mouth to suck a soft spot on his neck, her hands tangling in his curls, gripping them with control. Anthony responded by moaning quietly into her ear, with a sound that sent shivers up her spine as he put both of his hands on her bra. 

Suddenly there was a bang on the door. "Hey! Robin, you had better not be fucking Tony in my living room! My parents are gonna be home in an hour!" Robin pulled away from Anthony, smiling a satisfied grin at the hickey she had left on his neck.

Anthony's pupils were wide, and his hair pushed up around his head. There was another loud noise. "Rob, you have thirty seconds to get yourself dressed! I don't wanna have to see my sister being a slut when I come in with my girlfriend!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Oh, fuck you, Robert!" she yelled. She stood up, and brushed offer her skirt, pulling Anthony up with her. She glanced down at Anthony's lap, and the tips of her ears turned slightly, imperceptibly pink. "So, um, later?" she offered.

Anthony nodded, and laughed. 

Daniel came into the room, took one look at Anthony's swollen lips and the purple mark on his neck and smiled widely, returning to sit next to his friend. Robin had sat down across the room, picking up a slight of pizza, and then winked at Anthony.

Daniel waited until Anthony was taking a long sip of his orange soda before muttering in his ear, "She's gonna fuck you so hard later." Anthony nearly choked, and coughed. 

On the other side of the circle, Jessica slipped Robert a five dollar bill. 

**Author's Note:**

> My little oc's are so horny for each other, aww. *smiles fondly* If anyone wants me to write a part two with smut, I might, idk. Otherwise it'll just be a oneshot.


End file.
